A Situation of the Shortest Order
by crazyrTHANu882
Summary: A most peculiar person is introduced to the Hosy Club, and in a most peculiar way as well. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Haninozuka "Hunny"Mitsukini, was very short for his age, onlybarely four feet and nine inches, even though he was already eighteen. He was at times thought to be a foreigner in his home country of Japan, because of his blond hair and brown eyes. Hunny never realized what he would fall upon, literally, that day on his usual walk with his cousin, Morinozuka "Mori"Takashi, an unusually tall, six feet two andinches to be precise,boy with black hair and dark eyes.

Shoes. That's what Hunny first saw when he looked at the bushhe had tripped infront of, a pair of nice black sneakers. Then came a pair of dark blue jeans, this person obviously wasn't a student here, they weren't wearing the uniform,how was it they ended up sleeping in a bush to the side of the school? He looked closer at the person, he saw a white t-shirt that said something on it in some language he didn't understand, and he also saw that around the persons neck was a necklace with something that looked a kin to a miniature sun. What was most peculiar about this person was the fact that they had short, spiky, _white_ hair, was that even possible?

Yet, even though Hunny saw all of this in just a split second, the most important thing he saw, was that the person's head was bleeding, and they appeared to be having difficulty breathing, if that's what the short, struggled gasps of air coming from their mouth meant.

"Takashi, quick we need to help this person!" Hunny shouted for his cousin, who had more of a near servant-like obedience.

Takashi quickly appeared next to his cousin and immediately lifted the person on the ground into his arms and ran off to the infirmary. Hunny was about to go join him, when he noticed a messenger bag right where that person had been, so he quickly picked it up and ran after Mori.

'Ow.' I thought, as I tried to breathe, 'Great, another attack, and right when my head is bleeding from jumping that stupid wall.' then I realized something, 'Wait, where's my bag, fuck, my medicine is in there!' I moved my hands around, not bothering to open my eyes because of the pain in my lungs, I didn't even realize what passed through my hands wasn't really grass, stones,and dirt.

"Shit...now, I'm going to die." I mumbled to myself, causing even more pain throughout my lungs and my throat now too.

"Ah, you're awake, here Gin-chan." a young voice said, handing me a familiar,cylindrical item.

At this point, I didn't care who it was or how they knew my name, I just needed my medicine and that was all that mattered. I quickly breathed deeply into the inhaler, which now that I thought about it, had name on it, my breathing easily settled down and the pain slowly, far too slowly, went away. I opened my icy blueeyes, andstared into the brown eyes of a strange, little, blondboy hovering above me, and even though most people might be wondering who the hell that was andwhere they were, if they were in this situation, all I could think about was whether or not my mom remembered to let the dog out, and then I remembered I don't havea dog, so why was I thinking that?

"Are you okay now?" the small blond asked me,

"Hmm, yeah, thanks, ummm, what's your name?"

"I'm Hunny, and you're Gin-chan right, that's what it said in your bag?"

"Ah, yeah, thank you Hunny-kun." I didn't bother worrying over whether he stole anything from my bag; there was nothing of importance there anyway, besides my medicine. I didn't bother to use any formalities either, because hey, he sure wasn't using them, and besides, he's just a kid, wait, shouldn't I be on the high school campus, then what's a little kid doing here?

"Gin-chan, why are you here?"

I jumped a little as he pulled me out of thought, if I tell him I was sneaking onto the property, that's the same as trespassing, and that would get me in trouble, and then my parents would get upset with me, and they'dmore than likely send me back to Spain, wait, is that a really a bad thing?

"Gin-chan?"

"Huh, sorry, thinking, not something I dotoo often." I answered, not realizing that I pretty much just said I was stupid, "Can you hand me my bag?"

"Hai." and he went off to grab the black messenger bag that he'd been wise to bring along.

I searched through my bag, the sound of candy wrappers being crumpled and papers shuffled was easily heard, and then I took out some crushed soda cans, wondering how those got in there, a sandwich, why'd I have a sandwich, and turkey at that, I hate turkey,and something that was blue and fuzzy, why is it that people mistake my bag for a trash can?

"Gin-chan, you have a lot of things in your bag."

"Yeah, for some reason or another people always think it's a trash bag or something, not sure why though." I said, looking at the old beaten and patched up bag, not seeing how it could be mistaken for such a thing as a trash bag. Then I took one more dive into my backpack and finally found what I was looking for in one of the multitudes of pockets, my thick rimmed, black, glasses.

I placed the glasses on my face, 'Yes, I can see.' I took a look at my surroundings, I wasn't outside anymore, but in what seemed to be an infirmary, I lifted my hand to run through my abnormally white hair, when instead I met bandages. "Why are there bandages around my head?"

"You were bleeding when Takashi and I found you."

"Who's Takashi?"

"He's my cousin, and the one who carried you here."

'Ah, of course, he's too small to carry me, wait; he's actually smaller than me.' I thought, marveling in the fact that he was shorter than me, since I was four feet and eleven inches, 'Wait, he's just a kid.' my hopes of finally being at least on equal height with one of my piers vanished. Then I stood up, feeling much better than earlier, 'At least I still have my clothes on, now, where are my shoes?' I thought looking for my prized black sneakers.

"Gin-chan, what does that say on your shirt?"

"Real Madrid, one of Spain's best soccer teams, and they are so winning the FIFA cup this year."

"You're from Spain?"

"Well, I moved here from Barcelona, but I was born in Venice."

"You don't look like it."

"I know, sometimes I wonder if my parents adopted me since I look nothing like them, it's rather weird." I pondered over this thought for merely a moment before my mind finally registered the cold tile floor beneath my bare feet, "Where are my shoes?"

"They're right here."

He handed me my shoes and I immediately sat upon the floor to place them on my bare feet, I hate socks, they make my feet sweaty, so I don't understand it when people look at me strangely because I'm not wearing socks.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I definitely would've died otherwise, oh well, another day, another attack." I told him, smiling, another thing I don't get about people, they think I'm crazy just because I don't care if I can die at any minute because of an attack, I think they're really the crazy ones.

I opened the door only to come face to chest with someone, and then I realized something, I just didn't know what it was,

"You almost forgot your bag." Hunny told me, handing me the black, beaten,commonly mistaken for a trash bag, book bag.

"Knew I was forgetting something, thank you."

"Ah, Gin-chan, these are my friends, and this is Takashi." he pulledthe tall person who's chestI had smacked my face intotowards me, I had to crane my neck back just to get a look at his face.

"Wooow, you're really tall." I said, openly gawking at him, "You must always get picked first for basketball."

"..." he didn't bother to say anything; his neck was craned downwards so he could look at me.

"Anyways, you're Takashi right?" he nodded his head once, "Okay then, thank you for bringing me here, I shall bring a gift for you tomorrow in thanks." and then I maneuvered myself around him and past the people behind him.

"You're not a student here, are you?" a rather cold sounding voice questioned,

Goosebumps creeped all along my skin, I could be nearly equal to the Devil's daughter when I got upset, but that voice made me think of the evil man himself. Wait, he knows I'm trespassing, in this situation; do I attempt tostrike a deal, or run? I think I'llwait for afew minutes, gather some energy, and then run.

"And if I'm not?" I questioned,

"Well, it is illegal to trespass onto private property."

"This is a school."

"A private one."

"Oh, well then, I'll just have to do this." and I pushed the medical items on the counter next to me onto the ground in front of them, then quickly ran off.

I quickly heard footsteps chasing after me, what stupid people, they have no idea what I'm actually like, especially afteran attack, chasing me, whether I had an attack earlier or not, is like trying to catch smoke in your hands. Especially when I jump out the window, good thing I'm a fast healer and that they're not brave enough to jump out the window too.

"Kyouya, why did you scare him off?!" Tamaki shouted at his bespectacled friend,

"Imerely told him he was trespassing; he didn't have to run off."

"But Kyoya-senpai, you made him run scared." the red headed twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, said in unison,

"Why did Kyou-chan have to make Gin-chan run off?!" Hunny asked tears in his eyes.

"How do you know his name Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi, the secretly cross-dressing student due to a series ofunfortunate events, asked

"Ah, it said on his medicine that his name was De Amour Gin."

"That's a strange name."

"It must be Spanish; he said he was from Spain."

"He sure didn't look it." the twins said, butting in on the conversation,

"He did say he was born in Italy."

"Most Italians don't have white hair."

While the other six, well more five,chattered over the strangely white haired individual, Kyouya looked on his laptop, searching for that new restaurant that his father had mentioned, as being rather popular back in both Spain and Italy, that had recently been opened here by the owner of the small chain. He smiled as he stared at the newspaper article that had come up, commenting on the opening of_De Amour_ named after the owner's last name. 'This will be interesting.' he thought, looking at thecolored picture, which happened to show the owner with his wife andwhite haired _daughter_.

"Ah-choo."

"Salu."

"Gracias."

"Do you think someone's talking about you Gin?"

"Má, please, why would anyone talk about me?"

"Le gasp, I just realized something, is it that my littlegirl is finally agreeing to look and act like a girl?"

My mom's eyes sparkled with glee, and over just a little sneeze too, "Má, por favor, usted está loco."

"Do not call your own mother crazy, especially when you're the one with the bandage around your head!"

I only blinked stupidly without realizing it, "There's a bandage on my head?"

My mother sighed, "I honestly do wonder whether or not there was a mix up at the hospital and my real daughter is nice, pleasant, sweet, and likes to dress up."

"I can cook and sew, isn't that enough?"

"Hell no."

"Daaaad, má is being crazy again!" I yelled into the kitchen at my left where dad was making food for some customers in the restaurant.

"You're her daughter!"

"Dad, I thought you were supposed to help me!"

"How about you help me with orders!"

"Yes sir!" and I ran off into the kitchens thanking my dad for saving me from the terrible tyranny that was my mother, he only laughed at how childish we could be, how dare he say such a thing, he's the one who still keeps all of his model Ferrari race cars. Although they now adorn the shelves of my own room, and I've added some of my own,maybe I really shouldn't be talking. Oh well, why is it that I feel like I'm forgetting something, meh, probably not important anyway.

I actually don't know how to spell thatbless you in Spanish, even though I do know a lot, but that's pretty much what most people, in Mexico at least, say when you sneeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey, Hatori-san, will you sell me the copyrights to OHSHC?

Hell no.

Can't blame a girl for trying, so obviously I own nothing but Gin and any other OCs, plus the plot, everything else comes from the beautifully brilliant mind of Hatori Bisco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled on the goggles nice and tight so they fitted nicelyaround my head, then I grabbed my white helmet, I placed the key in ignition, the moped revved up, it was ready to roll, but just as I pulled up in front of the restaurant, má came out of the front entrance and stopped me from moving.

"Má, is there any particular reason as to why you refuse to allow me access to leave?"

"Since you came home with a bloody bandage yesterday and then called me crazy, you are now to be punished."

"You mean I have to work in the restaurant today?"

"Yes, now go help them serve the food."

"Fine." I moved my moped back into the garage, went into the employee changing room, and obviously changed into uniform, the uniform was pretty simple, just a pair of black slacks, black shoes, a white dress shirt, and this black vest thing. I decided not to wear my glasses, we apparently got more female customers that way, as my dad had told me anyway, and for some reason, my mom was really upset when she heard this, I wonder why, oh well. I messed up my hair a little more, put in the contacts that I abhorred with a passion, and went on out to help the waiters and waitresses.

Maybe it's just that we're still pretty new here in Japan, but we tended to be short handed, and the amount of customers was still low. I don't get why that is though, I mean when we were back in Spain, the king himself asked my father to cater his daughter's birthday, told dad he should've said that to the media people, but he wanted to be humble, maybe it is better this way.

"Gin, can I take those guys?" one of the waitresses asked me, looking not at me, but a group of seven guys, that appeared handsome I guess, I wouldn't really know.

"Sure." and I went back to cleaning the tables, until má decided to take matters into her own hands.

"No, Gin, will take these guys, got that." she said menacingly to the waitress,

"Má please, calm down, no need to frighten the help, you can ask them for their check when they leave." the waitress who had seemed as if though she was going to cry, now looked much happier and she took over cleaning the tables for me.

"Okay Gin, now use your natural feminine qualities to make those guysdrool." and with those few, encouraging I suppose, words, my mother left to go handle the financial aspects of the restaurant.

'Wonder what's so important about these guys.' I thought, but then went on ahead to ask them their orders, "¿Hola, recepción a De Amour, qué usted tiene gusto de beber, what would you like to drink?" of course they were impressed by my perfect Spanish, most of my life _was_ spent in Latin countries.

"Hi Gin-chan!" the smallest member of the group said to me,

Iwas confused, how'd he know my name, like the other workers, I don't wear a name tag, let me think...oh wait, now I remember, he's from yesterday, when I was trespassing, into his school.

"Gin-chan, are you okay?"

"Hm, yeah fine, just thinking, don't do it often." then I turned to the tallest guy there, tallest even sitting down, "Since you assisted me yesterday, I shall give you your meal for free, now what would you like?" I asked, handing the menus to all of them.

"Sorry Gin-chan, Takashi only likes oriental foods."

"I know how to make that stuff too, just tell what and I'll make it." I took my pen and notebook to scribble down drink and food orders.

"...Natto." he finally said, he had a deep voice, made me think of a street performer I saw in Barcelona once, he was singing some song while playing around with fire.

I nodded my head, jotted down the other orders, then left for the kitchen, and once in there, I entered the office where my mother was, "Má, do you know how to make natto?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"One of those guys that just came in only likes oriental foods, and I lied and said that I could make that stuff."

"Very well then, I will help you." and so she and I got right to work, I also had to make the other foods while making the natto as well, and then I also had to go and give them their drinks, it took a while, but all the food was done, and the natto looked good.

I set three plates on one large platter and the other four on another one; I easily carried the large platters out into the restaurant, which now had many more female customers, wonder why. I passed by a group of young ladies waiting for a table, so I bowed to them while still somehow managing to not make the platters fall. "I'll be with your group in just a moment, as soon as I've gotten this food to the customers, so please wait just a little more." I smiled at them, and they nearly screamed, such strange girls.

I set the plates on the table, "Please enjoy your meal, I have to go see to some of the other customers." and before they could say anything, I was gone.

'Damnit,now how do I get rid of them, should've poisoned the food while I had the chance.' I thought, but still approached the table, "So will you want dessert?" I asked, and Hunny, yes, that was his name, forgot for a while there, immediately shot up, saying he wanted to try the flan. I nodded my head and went off to see about the long line that was now forming at the door.

"Why is it that we don't have more people working here?" I asked my father as we tried to hurry with the orders we were cooking,

"Because only this many people applied to work here and met my far too high standards." he responded, knowing that I was upset with him.

"That is correct." and I took some plates and went off to serve them, and was finally able to bring Hunny his flan, "I am terribly sorry about the long wait, we normally don't have so many people here, and we're also a little short handed for this kind of situation."

"We can help you if you really need it Gin-chan." Hunny told me, his eyes watery, why, I did not know,

"Really, thanks, now which one of you knows how to cook?" the brown haired, brown eyed boy raised his hand, "Alright, you will receive a quick lesson on the cooking of Spanish and Italian foods, the rest of you will be bus boys, you can start by taking your plates to the kitchen where I will wash them, then you will help wait on tables, ask one of the other waiters if you need anything." and then I dragged the brown haired boy into the kitchen, where I merely informed him that if he needed assistance, then to ask the man withlight brownhair and brown eyes, wearing the tallest chef's hat, he was head chef, owner of the restaurant, and my father. Then I quickly set to taking care of the orders that weren't yet being seen to, until the large group of boys came in, asking where to get uniforms.

"Shit," I whispered quietly, making sure my dad didn't hear, "here, follow me." and I ran into the employee changing room, looking through the large number of extra uniforms we had. "Okay, here's some for you guys, I think they'll fit, but Hunny, come here, I need to mess around with this one." I pulled out my travel sewing kit as I said this and when he got to me, I pulled the shirt over his head and began snipping and resewing it, once that was done, I did the same to the pants. "That should do for now, sorry if it's messy, haven't been doing much sewing as of late, now everyone get to work." and I left them to look at how excellently altered the uniform had been and then head off to help wait on the tables.

I soon appeared out of the kitchen and began to help out front, I merely got customers to their seats, helped arrange later appointments, handed out timers so they would know if their table was ready, the usual things I did. It was rather strange though, they came to look at the, I suppose, handsome men, but left hoping to come again for the good food, not the faces. I guess that's just what my dad's cooking can do to a person, I've been trying to do the same for years, but I always just fall a short ways behind.

I sighed while looking at the now finally empty restaurant, and then I noticed the people from that school I had trespassed through, I only know two of their names, how strange.

"So what are your names again?" I asked,more shouted, from nearlyhalfway across the room, people always told me this was extremely rude, but I never seemed to care too much.

They walked over to me, instead of yelling like I did, how strange, they actually do mind their manners, I'd rather be likeone of the guys.

The brown haired boy who helped out in the kitchen held out his hand to me, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi; these are my friends from school."

"I am Gin Dispiacere De Amour, or Gin Sorrow of Love." I gave a slight bow before slapping his hand, putting it into a fist and hitting it with my own, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." he shook his hand slightly, must've punched too hard, people tell me I always do that. The others introduced themselves as well, although only the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru,with orange hair and yellow eyes, Hunny, and the very tall Takashi, who was also introduced as Mori, were actually ready for when I punched their fist. The black haired and bespectacled, gray eyedteen, Kyouya,instead held onto my hand when I slapped his and shook it, and the blond, blue eyed teen, Tamaki, was completely unprepared and I ended uppunching his hand much harder than the others.

"Gin, I am so happy for you." my mother said as she hugged me, even she was taller than me, "There is hope for you yet, soon enough you'll be gossiping about celebrities, boys, your piers, then you'll wear make up, and dress appropriately, go to dances and on dates, you'll be as I always wanted you to be." her eyes glittered at the impossible dream of me becoming a proper functioning member of society that was gazed upon as a perfect young lady.

"Má, I am not about to become a proper young lady no matter how you threaten me." by some strange twist of fate I was able to notice that most of the guys next to me looked somewhat shocked, I wondered why, before in a rare fit of genius, I realized that they had probably thought that I was a boy.

That's what most people think when they first meet me, there was actually a group of guys I knew and it took themsix years to figure out that I was really a girl, they only found out before I left, when we decided to go to a lake that one of them owned, my mom had messed with my suitcase and put in bikinis and other girly clothing to replace the t-shirts, shorts, and swim trunks with matching surfer shirts that I had packed. They totally freaked out to see that I was missing an anatomical part that all of them had, andthey were alsoupset thatthey had not realized it earlier.

I turned towards them, "I am sorry that I did not inform you sooner of my gender, I always forget that most people think I'm a guy, and I don't particularly care if they do think so." the truth made my mother upset enough that she went into her office to drink liquor and wonder where she had gone wrong with me. Actually, a shot doesn't sound so bad right now, besides, it's like ten.

I decided to jump over the counter of the bar and started to search through the liquormy dad stashed in the cabinets, I smiled upon seeing some Dos Equis, it was my own personal favorite beer, even if it was extremely common. I pulled out a bottle, easily opened it and gulped about half of it down, "You guys drink?" I asked them.

"You do?" Haruhi asked, probably confused that a person with my condition did more athletic things and drank, probably shouldn't know that only on a few occasions I smoke too.

"Yep, dad taught me how to hold it down back when I was eight, although, he taught me with vodka, so usually I drink way stronger stuff." the only people who were never surprised to learn that I drank, were the guys back in Spain, because they started drinking at young ages too, although I started the earliest, I loved rubbing that in their faces. "Anyways, what do you want, we've got Japanese stuff too, as well as both Italian and Spanish beers, wines, and any other liquor you want really." I finished upmybeer after saying this and pulled out another, I could probably drink a carton by myself and not even get buzzed, but dad never let me, unless we were having a drinking contest.

"We should probably discuss the fact that you trespassed onto private school grounds and broke some valuable medical equipment." the dude with glasses said, I think his name was Kyouya.

"Ah, sorry, I act without thinking, so I usually do pretty stupid stuff, like jumping the waterways in Venice on a bike, but that was cool." I said, smiling at the memory.

"You should still pay for the damages, and if you don't we shall inform the police about your trespassing."

I stared at him when suddenly a look of realization came across my face, "My schedule!" they all stared at me strangely after my sudden outburst, "That's what I went to the school for, to register and then get my schedule, or was I just supposed to get the schedule, I think má might have already registered me, come on Gin, you know the answer...brain itches." I rubbed my head, too much thinking made my brain hurt.

"You're going to go to our school?" Haruhi asked me,

"Yeppers, I'm going to my first class tomorrow, I guess I really shouldn't be drinking right now then should I? Oh well, if I have a hangover it's my own fault." I finished my Dos Equis then walked over to the door, "You all should probably get going, it's going to be eleven soon." I held the door open as they exited.

I myself went out the door and locked it; my parents went out the back door anyway. I went on over to my black moped, pulled on my goggles and helmet, put in the key, revved it up, then drove off. I was actually pretty excited for tomorrow; it would be the first time I went to school in almost ten years, since I contracted my condition.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, four pages, and the last one was five, I never realized I wrote so much, I just start typing and don't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch out!"

My eyes were wide from behind the goggles, no wonder má always told me to wear a helmet. It would be very useful for when in a situation like mine. The situation being that my moped was currently falling at a rapid pace to the ground, after being sent flying by a ramp that happened to be in my way that I didn't notice. Those other students look scared too, but then again I'm the one flying in the air right now.

I landed with a bump on the ground; I also ended up falling off my moped and got to watch it crash into a bush. "Shit!" I cried, trying to remove my moped from the bush that now ensnared itself around it, it didn't even register to me that my right arm was bleeding from the rock it had scraped against.

I hadn't bothered to remove either my helmet or goggles, which I kept having pushing up because my sweat was making them fall back down again, at last I finally managed to pull the moped from the evil confines of the bush.

I removed my helmet at last and as I wiped my arm against my forehead, I noticed there was a lot of blood on it, I wondered how it got there for a minute, before shrugging my shoulders, placing my moped against the side of the school, then heading in to find the infirmary.

Fifteen minutes and ten seconds later, my arm had a bandage wrapped around it, very obvious because of my short sleeve shirt, my goggles and helmet were now removed and in my locker, people stared as I passed by them, first at my white hair, then my bandages, and finally my relaxed clothing, thinking I was probably some sort of delinquent, which I kind of was in a way. I looked at the sheet of paper má gave me before I left, it was my schedule, now if only I could find room 1-A, I looked to my left, and there it was. "Wow that was surprisingly easy."

The door easily opened, looks like I'm late, the teacher looked as if though he'd been saying something before I walked in, oh well. "Sorry, I had an accident in front of the school."

"That was you on the bike?" he asked, staring as if though I was crazy, who knows, maybe I am.

"Yes sir, although it's actually a moped." I corrected him, smiling,

"That was an idiotic stunt you pulled out there."

"So I'm told."

"Are you sure this is the right class for you?" he obviously doubted my intelligence, can't blame him, sometimes even I do.

"That's what it says here." I handed him my schedule I looked around the classroom from behind my glasses while he checked my schedule, in the past ten years I'd almost forgotten what a classroom even looked like. It reminded me of the private Catholic school I went to, before the nuns thought I was possessed by some demon that is, it had a suffocating feeling to it.

"Very well then De Amour-san, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure." I faced the class, most looked at me strangely, probably saw me earlier from the moped incident, "Well, my name is Gin Dispiacere De Amour, or Gin Sorrow of Love, I'm from Barcelona, but I was born in Venice. I've also been home schooled for the past ten years due to a condition I have that makes it difficult for me to participate in extracurricular activities, and most schools require that you take at least one, but luckily, not this one. I've also briefly lived in America, Germany, and France, as well as several other countries, pretty much wherever my dad opens up a new restaurant. Even if it's hard for me to play them, I just love sports, especially soccer." I scratched my head, thinking if that was all that should be said, "Well I guess that's pretty much all you need to know about me." I smiled at them, trying to make a 

good impression; this would be the first time I had in years to make friends my own age. The guys back in Spain were great and all, but they were in their twenties, and most of them had dropped out of school, the only one closest to my age was nineteen.

I was perhaps even greedy to make friends, especially ones that knew nothing about my past.

"De Amour-san!" the teacher yelled as he rapped a ruler on my desk, my head immediately jumped from where it must have once been sleeping.

"Mandé?" I asked lazily, not realizing I spoke in Spanish,

"Since you have been so attentive," he started out sarcastically, "you can do the problem on the board."

I stared up at the aforementioned board, there was a problem with several X's and Y's in it, but it didn't bother me much, the problem itself was simple enough. I walked up to the board and immediately the chalk touched the board and within barely a few minutes, the problem was complete. I then sat back down at my seat.

"How did you do that so quickly?" my teacher asked, probably thought I'd been as bright as a doorknob.

I yawned before answering, "I've been doing problems like this for fun for a couple years already, I took online lessons." then my head settled itself back into my arms, and "There is really nothing you can teach me." I mumbled more after that, but no one heard me, and the world turned to nothing as I fell into the deep abyss of sleep.

The school day seemed to pass by in a blur, most everyone kept their distance from me, I didn't let show that I was disappointed by this, it was my decision to actually go to school anyway, I'd just have to suffer for being so peculiar, and short, people tell me that four foot eleven isn't really that bad, but to me it is, never been sure why though, maybe it's a past memory that I have repressed somewhere within my mind, or maybe it's something else entirely, who knows.

I explored the school, looking for a quiet place where I could write out the rest of my thesis for one of my online classes. When the nuns kicked me out of school, instead of doing first grade like I was supposed to, I went on ahead to sixth grade, seeing how easy that was, I finished in under a month, I skipped on to twelfth grade, which I finished in one month and a half, since then I've just been taking several college classes online, a few more weeks of this current class I'm taking, and I'll have my Master's Degree in Visual Arts.

I stopped in front of the Third Music Room, considering if I should take that as my next major, but disregarded the thought, I didn't have a musical bone in my body. That wasn't the only reason I stopped though, my head suddenly felt ready to split open, and not from thinking, but I was having one of my regular migraines.

I shifted through my bag, looking for the Advil I kept in there, not realizing that it could be hazardous to my health if I stood right in front of a door, especially when it happens to open at that exact moment and throws you to the ground so you can smack your already pounding head against the tile.

"Why can't I black out at moments like these?" I questioned myself, before dry swallowing the two Advil I had been able to get out before the door threw me to the ground. My migraine was now slowly receding, but I did feel a lot better.

"De Amour-san, are you alright?"

I stared at the blonde's violet eyes, he seemed very familiar, "Sorry, I suffer from terribly horrible memory, but am I supposed to know you?" I asked rather bluntly, he went off and moped in a corner after I informed him of this, I wonder why, but I don't feel like thinking _too_ hard on it.

"De Amour-san, you're just like Haruhi-kun." two voices said together, as their owner's appeared on my shoulders, why are they acting so familiar to me?

"Gin-chan, do you want to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" a smaller blond asked me, this one had brown eyes, and I remembered him, he was placing a pink rabbit toy into my face.

"Hunny-kun, aren't you like an elementary kid or something?" I asked, wondering why this child always appeared on the high school campus.

"No, I'm eighteen, I'm a senior."

Time stopped for three seconds before a smile spread across my face, making me look insane, then I pulled him into a gigantic bear hug that my friends had taught me how to do, and I started to shout things in Spanish and Italian, then I kissed him on both cheeks and finally came down from my small high, "Sorry, I tend to overreact when I meet someone who's actually shorter than me and is either my age or older." I explained while composing myself.

Hunny was still spinning from the lack of oxygen that I had allowed him since I nearly crushed his lungs no doubt, my friend, Leo, always told me that the doctors must have accidentally cut off my balls when I was born and so claimed I was a girl, who knows, maybe that did happen. I grabbed Hunny's shoulders before he could fall completely to the side and whack his head against something since he was still dizzy. "Sorry about nearly killing you there, I'm told I hug too much like a guy."

"Gin-chan, you're really strong." Hunny told me after finally gaining back his breath,

"Really? The guys back home always told me that since I was sickly I shouldn't do any of the stuff that they did because I could get hurt."

"They did?"

"Yeah, but then I did it anyway and I kicked their asses while doing it." I told him, reminiscing from some of the good times I had with the guys, both in Spain and Italy.

"What was it that they told you not to do?"

"Oh just simple stuff really, daredevil tricks, like that time I jumped a waterway in Venice on my bike, that was cool, knife throwing competitions, racing, betting, drinking, fighting, loads of stuff, so I've almost broken near every bone in my body." I answered, smiling at all the times I'd nearly been seriously injured or killed.

"That stuff is dangerous though."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I never had anything better to do, I can't do sports all that easily, I didn't go to school because the nuns kicked me out of every single religious school in Spain and Italy, and most the other schools refused to believe that this is my natural hair color, especially since my birth certificate says I had brown hair, I had to find something to do, so I hung out with my dad's drinking buddies."

"Your dad knows you do those kinds of things?" the twins asked me,

"Well of course, except my mom usually gets pissed off when I do that, so she yells to my dad about it, makes me wonder how they've been able to last this long together." then I turned around, just about to 

leave, but something kept a hold on my sleeve, I looked to see the small blonde, Hunny, holding onto my arm.

"Gin-chan, do you want to eat some cake with me?"

His puppy face reminded me of the small children who I entertained for hours on end while their parents were off doing something, I enjoyed playing with them, because unlike most people they didn't care that my hair was white. "Sure." even though if my dad found out I was eating someone else's pastries besides his, then he'd kill me.

He smiled and dragged me off to a seat near the window with numerous cakes set on the table, there was also some cups of tea. I merely sat in the seat and stirred the tea as he talked about his stuffed animal, the very tall guy, Takashi, that had been with him earlier was there as well, he hadn't said a thing since I had entered the room. He only sat there being quiet, I didn't mind, Leo, pretty much my best friend back in Spain, was like that too, he was shy to the point of seeming anti social, he was closest to me in age being nineteen. The time passed and soon they had to leave to attend to the other girls, Hunny had explained that this was a Host Club and so they entertained the girls here, it was something that I had no true interest in, so I stayed in my seat and looked out the window.

'Shit.' I thought, seeing a group of guys at the front of the school, barricading the entrance and exit, a student went towards them, to tell them to leave no doubt, but one of the guys merely pushed him away. I had been hoping I left everything behind in Spain, but I guess that isn't possible. I got up from my chair and left the room with its still unknowing occupants.

When I reached the front of the school, I had two options, I could both take my moped, which was next to the door, and ram through the guys, or I could take the back exit and sneak out leaving my moped here so as not to attract attention to myself. This was a very difficult decision to make, especially since the guys were asking for 'the Devil's Right Hand', this would prove to be a rather troublesome mess.

I stood there contemplating what to do, but after seeing that everyone was now staring towards where I was, or actually behind me, I turned to my left to see a knife in part of the door next to my head. I pulled it from the door and took off my glasses, placed them into my bag and set that next to my moped, then I set off for the crowd in front of the school, my blue eyes were ice right now, completely emotionless, I was a different person that only few would recognize.

"So this is the legendary Devil's Right Hand, I thought you would be taller." one of them said, he appeared to be the leader.

His supporters gasped at me, seeing that I had placed the knife against his neck and were even so daring as to make a cut barely a hairline thin, "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a short chick. Also, next time, don't bother me at school." I placed the knife into his hand, cutting it against the blade; I gave him a smile so he would know I was doing it on purpose. "Place and time, I'll be there."

He smiled, seeming to not care that I'd injured him, "How about now!" and he threw a punch at me with his knife, I barely dodged and had to bend backwards, nearly making myself fall.

Skillfully I pulled a knife from the belt loop of one of the guys behind me, I didn't strike them with it, only blocked their attacks, and I always disapproved of drawing blood, except through only pure strength. My moves were graceful and agile, from years of fighting with the guys and having nothing better to do, my punches and kicks were well placed, but my style, was fast and somewhat rough, this was why I was the Devil's Right Hand, although it was also because I didn't use my right hand to punch when fighting, except if I intended to kill, my moves were impossible to know and of course my hair, plus the fear that all nuns showed when their gaze fell upon me.

Soon enough many of the guy's followers were lying on the floor unconscious, my icy gaze fell on him, he was on the ground since I had just punched him, leaving his upper lip cut, I pulled him up by his shirt front, "You will not bother me any more, tell anyone else _stupid_ enough to think they can take me on that they are nothing against the Devil." I pushed him away roughly, there wasn't even a slight scratch on me, I gave him a glare that had made grown men cry, and he ran off like a scared dog with his tail between his legs.

Once he was gone, I coughed a little and pulled out my inhaler from my pocket where I had placed it, then I breathed deeply into it, my breathing returned to normal, but everyone continued to stare at me. I turned back to my moped and drove off, what I had hoped to be a normal life for once, was ruined before it began.

Author: You know, that part where the guy says he thought Gin would've been taller, suddenly reminded me of that scene in the movie, The Alamo, if you've seen it, you'll know what I'm talking about.


End file.
